


the damsel in distress

by valentineschocolategore



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Pepper Centric, and her friends love her, its 1 am save me, its all lowercase bc i want it to be, pepper loves her friends, pepper’s parents suck, she needs more attention and i decided to take matters into my own hands, this can be seen as romantic or platonic i wrote it as either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineschocolategore/pseuds/valentineschocolategore
Summary: pepper is growing up and people want her to be things that she isn’t. her friends make her realize what really matters.i suck at summaries but oh well.





	the damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> so yEah  
> this is my first try at writing something? it’s not the best but i also wrote it at 1 am.  
> so yeah enjoy

a lot of things were unfair in this cruel world. at least, that’s what pepper’s parents told her.

it was very unfair when adam had to make that choice, that big choice. it was unfair when eleven year olds had to face the four horsemen and it was unfair that heaven and hell hated adam because he wasn’t what the wanted.

people hated pepper because she wasn’t what they wanted. it wasn’t about destroying the earth, no. it was dresses. playing outside. playing with boys. 

‘be a lady, pepper.’

’sit still, pepper.’

’don’t you want this dolly, pepper?’

pepper would rather like to shove the dolly down their ever jabbering throats. the Them were the only ones who really stayed the same, to be honest.

they were fifteen now- yippee- and pepper wondered if peace was always the best option. people didn’t listen to her when she tried to explain peacefully. they laughed her off when she said she hated dresses, she hated makeup, she wanted to play outside and with her friends. when she said she didn’t like little kids and never wanted one, thank you.

they listened to brian and wensleydale, even if what they wanted didn’t make as much sense. they definitely listened to adam. she didn’t blame them. adam made you want to listen to him, even now as teenagers they still played. maybe not in the same way, their games were more dangerous now- but still fun.

the Them never truly grew up and pepper liked that about them, she really did. they didn’t expect her to grow up. they didn’t say she couldn’t be the knight, couldn’t slay the dragon instead of being pretty and helpless and trapped. 

things got better and then worse and then better again, and pepper realized a couple things. 

the people who expected her to be what they wanted sucked. this included her parents. it was hard to admit, but if was true. 

peace couldn’t solve everything, but not everything could be solved. some things just weren’t going to work out, and pepper didn’t need to put her energy and time into things that didn’t deserve it. 

she loved the Them. they were her best friends, her only friends, and she didn’t believe she loved anyone more. they had always been there for her, and they had been through some real shit but they hadn’t never left. 

pepper had been broken and mended and broken and mended, and maybe she was the same person deep down- maybe she wasn’t.  
but she would never be their damsel in distress.  
at least not to the people that mattered.


End file.
